


Taking chances

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cormac likes it rough, Cute, Fluffy, Fun, Hogwarts, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Secret Relationship, ron is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Cormac wants the whole world to know he's dating Weasley.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Taking chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble written for Weasleys, Witches and Writers on Facebook. Prompt: Person A & Person B have been in a secret relationship for some time.  
> Person A is tired of hiding and the “nearly getting caught” moments and is finally ready to tell the world. How Person B reacts is up to you!
> 
> I've never written Cormac McLaggen before... Hope I did him some justice!

**Taking chances**

“Come on, mate,” Cormac said, walking beside Ron up to the castle. He held his shiny, newly polished broomstick in his right hand, punching Ron’s shoulder with his left. His eyes glittered in the faint light outside.

It was May, and they had just finished a tough, but friendly Quidditch game that had ended with Ron and Cormac alone in the Gryffindor team’s locker room— like so many times before. They had purposely been slow with showering and putting on their clothes just so they could be left behind. The other team members had quickly dressed and were out the door before any of them could say the word _Bludger._ Ron had felt rather paranoid, though, so when Cormac had tried his usual moves to get Ron in the mood, it hadn’t worked.

“We should just do it,” Cormac continued, glancing at Ron. “Right now.”

“Do what?” Ron asked, oblivious. He frowned.

“Tell ’em, of course,” Cormac said casually and slapped Ron’s arse. He grinned when the redhead started, looking around them like a scared animal.

_“Don’t do that in public!”_ Ron hissed, blue eyes wide and anxious. Bloody hell, McLaggen was mad! If somebody saw them… Ron would die from the mortification. He absolutely would.

“Aww, don’t be like that Weasley, you love it when I touch your arse,” Cormac said with all the confidence of a drunken witch a Friday night, winking at him. “I also know you love it when I’m _in_ your — ”

_“Shut up, shut up!”_ Ron cried, desperately silencing McLaggen with a freckled hand over the man’s mouth. _They were in the middle of the fucking Hogwarts grounds!_ Too many eyes and ears around. The thought of Malfoy seeing them or hearing them… He’d never let it go. The whole school would know in a matter of seconds.

  
“Mm, I love it when you’re rough,” Cormac said, his voice muffled with his lips pressed against Ron’s palm. Ron glared at him, knowing his nostrils flared, they always did when he got angry.

_“Don’t,”_ Ron said hotly, close to the other wizard’s face.

Cormac had been nagging for weeks about going public— what part of keeping a bloody secret didn’t he understand?! What were they supposed to say anyway? Wasn’t like Ron could just walk up to Harry, for example, going like _’Hey, Harry mate, guess what? I’m shagging McLaggen!’_ Ron wasn’t sure how Harry would take it.

There had been a few scares too, where they almost got caught. Cormac had a tendency of being loud, and if Ron didn’t imagine it, he had become _louder_ recently, like he wanted people to catch them in the act. It was driving Ron mental; that nasty little prat. The secret hook-ups started to make him nervous too, and yet he couldn’t stop. He liked McLaggen’s hands on him too much, feeling his mouth on his cock… It made him hard just thinking about it.

They stared at each other. Cormac’s hazel eyes twinkled in the evening sun, his blonde, curly hair was still a little damp from the shower, and Ron found he couldn’t take it anymore. With his hand still over Cormac’s mouth, Ron looked around to make sure he didn’t see anybody before he grabbed the other wizard and pushed him up against a nearby tree.He then replaced his hand with his mouth, giving McLaggen a searing hot kiss.

_Maybe getting caught wouldn’t be so terrible after all…_

Cormac moaned against Ron’s lips, slipping his hands beneath his shirt.

“What happened to all the sneaking, Weasley?” He wondered before gasping in surprise as Ron mouthed the side of his neck.

“Fuck it,” Ron said firmly, his tongue trailing down Cormac’s throat and his collarbone. “Who the hell cares anyway?”

The redhead’s fingers tugged at the waistband of Cormac’s trousers. Ron undid the buttons before shoving his hand inside, pleased to find McLaggen already hard. He relished all of it; the small whimpers and moans from every little touch and how his body almost quivered from anticipation and want.

“Always knew you were a naughty boy Weasley,” Cormac said, giving Ron another kiss. “That’s what I like about you.”

_Fin_


End file.
